Brotherly Love
by EmoCupCakeGirl
Summary: In which Thor wants to play games with his little brother, and Loki wants to play a special game of his own...Warnings: Thorki, Thunderfrost smut, Pseudo-Incest.


_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything but my story obviously._

**This is SMUT. Gay smut. Don't continue reading if you don't like that**.

* * *

It was a dangerously hot day, the bugs in the grass deathly silent, when Thor tried to shoot him.

"Stay **back**, Thor!" The tall raven-haired man grit his teeth, his back bumping into the rough bark of the tree behind him. He clutched his weapon to his chest, though it was utterly useless and out of ammo. His eyes scanned desperately for a way out, but he found himself completely trapped by the larger man currently closing in on him. "You don't have to do this," He pleaded.

"You know I have to do this, **brother**." Thor raised his own weapon, his long blonde hair flowing behind him as he aimed the barrel of the gun straight for Loki. The god of Mischief dropped his weapon, about to attempt to use his magic. "No cheating!" Thor warned, and he immediately pulled the trigger.

Loki gasped before shouting out in agony as he was hit in the stomach, falling dramatically on his hands and knees. His brother towered over him in victory, a smile plastered on his face as Loki's eyes shut and he slumped forward.

"I win again Loki." Suddenly a bell went off and Thor chuckled loudly as he grabbed at Loki's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. A royally pissed off but completely fine Loki frowned as the realization of failure sunk in, a blow to his pride that was almost as painful as a real one.

"This game is a joke!" The shorter man growled. He pushed his brother away and began walking toward the exit, but the blonde simply followed close behind, not being able to hold in his laughter as he swung an arm around Loki's shoulders.

"Ah, but I do enjoy this Midgardian game, brother!" Of course, Thor would enjoy any game as long he was the victor. That was probably the real reason he had wanted to come, after all. "What was it called again?"

"Paintball, you oaf." Loki wiped at the red splotch across his stomach. The color stained his fingers and reminded him all too much of the very real blood that had tainted his hands before. "That was too close." He noted. "It's going to leave a bruise."

The gods had been playing paintball in the park for hours now. The humans had all but avoided them after realizing the two were more rough and vicious than fun to play against. Loki's body had splatters of yellow and red covering his legs and back from previous games. He was not permitted to use magic, ("Mortals can not do such trickery, brother!"), So Thor had fared much better, only suffering a few shots of black and green to his chest and dangerously close to his crotch. (Loki could play "fair" but not nice.) For unknown reasons Thor had chosen simple white t-shirts and blue jeans as their Earthly garb to fit in, and the paint stood out in stark contrast.

Thor stopped in front of his little brother before they reached the gate. "How about another round?"

Loki shook his head, secretly reveling in the disappointed pout spreading across the others face. "I must decline. I'd like to go home now." He side-stepped the larger god and smiled to himself as the blonde continued to follow him like a sad, but faithful puppy.

The parking lot was almost empty, the black pavement sweltering as the sun reached its highest peak in the sky. Loki dropped his protective goggles in one of the trash cans and silently cursed the heat. It was making his Jotun blood boil. They began walking the three blocks to the apartment they shared together, Thor insisting they observe the scenery and how the humans talked and interacted, while Loki would have preferred to simply teleport home and be done with it. Not that he was lazy, but, he barely got to use his powers at all since they had decided to live on Earth for a while. It also didn't help that his brother wanted to spend all their time playing pointless games that Loki was **also** not supposed to use magic to participate in. Paintball had only been one of the entertaining ones, along with football, basketball, and even an eating contest. Needless to say Loki found these mortal games extremely pointless and a waste of his time. (For more reasons than just because he always lost to his older brother.) The god of Mischief walked with noticeable agitation, even going as far shooting Thor intimidating glances whenever he attempted to hold his hand.

Thor was visibly hurt. "Enough with your temper, Loki. There is always next time."

"Frankly, I've grown quite sick of these games," Loki spat back. They were nearing their apartment building and the smaller man quickened his pace to climb up the stairs before Thor.

They only picked such a homely place because the blonde had argued that it was where most people in New York lived. To Loki it was ridiculously small and simple, but he would much prefer being in a cramped space than returning to Asgard. Because, well, Loki didn't feel too fond of seeing his 'father' anytime soon.

"And why is that? Because you never seem to try!" Thor shook his head. "Remember when we played what the humans called archery? You wound up hitting the target dead on, with an arrow crafted of ice! What if they had seen? You can never finish a game without cheating."

"That's only because you use your superior strength when I cannot use my superior knowledge of magic! It's simply unfair." Loki reasoned.

"You are just jealous brother, because you always lose!" Thor countered. The smaller god went to hit him but Thor caught his arms and pulled him close to his chest, smirking as he struggled. The blonde knew his brother all too well by now. "Oh **calm down**, I'm just making fun!"

Then he found himself on the ground as Loki reappeared behind him. "I'll win soon enough, brother. You'll see." He flicked his wrist and the door swung open, the smaller god disappearing inside.

Thor could never explain why he put up with his brother's outbursts, except that he loved him, and when Loki was happy, things were always better than they could be bad. He got up, wiping dirt from his already messed up shirt and went inside. The blonde instantly felt sorry for his words. Loki was the one with the silver tongue, but Thor knew just what to say to set him on edge. He found the God of Mischief sitting on their small red couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as he watched television with a blank expression on his face. The larger god sat down next to him, ignoring the way Loki's eyes narrowed as Thor grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Alright Loki, how about a truce. We can take part in a game of chess or cards if it will make you stop acting so sour."

"No more games." The smaller man tugged at his hand, giving up when Thor wouldn't let go, the corners of his mouth twitching when the back of his hand was brought up to Thor to be kissed. "These Midgardians don't know what a good game is," He said, visibly calmer.

"We can play an Asgardian game then," Thor suggested. "Don't tell me you would rather watch the mortals silly adventures on the tv."

"Of course not!" Loki snapped, sneering at the mindless jabbering of a talk show that was currently on the screen. It was something about politics, or maybe religion, neither of which Loki cared much for. His clever mind was turning at a mile a minute as he thought, an evil smile creeping over his face as an idea popped into his head.

"Hmm... I'd like to play a game of my own," Loki purred. He suddenly crawled to Thor until he was seated upon his lap, his legs straddling the blonde's waist. When large, dominant hands instinctively grabbed his hips he squirmed slightly, but kept his teasing demeanor.

Though surprised by the sudden change in mood, Thor was pretty sure he already knew the answer; he decided to humor Loki. "What kind of game do you have in mind?" Warm breath ghosted across the Thunder god's ear and a small kiss was pressed against it. The grip on Loki's hips tightened.

"Whoever comes first," Loki whispered, his tounge lashing out to lick Thor's cheek, "Loses." The god of Mischief was tired of innocent playtime. This was a game in which they were both evenly matched.

"I accept your challenge, brother." Loki smiled triumphantly before letting out a gasp as the blonde slipped his hands up his shirt. "But you will lose."

The smaller god frowned at the assumption but didn't have time to react as Thor attacked his neck with small harsh bites. Loki's eyes screwed shut and he moaned lightly as one of Thor's hands moved to force his neck back for easier access. Every nibble and lick sent tingles through him, and he mewled when his brother ran fingers in his long black hair and tugged. His hands quickly scrabbled to Thor's shirt and the blonde helped him pull it off, the dried paint making it crinkle. Once he could see the older god's bare chest he smirked and bit his lip. Thor was amazingly sculpted.

The blonde paused midway in taking Loki's shirt off, and he seemed to be thinking for a moment before he stood up from the couch. Loki clung to him, surprised by the sudden movement, the blond supporting the smaller man with strong hands on his back and ass. Loki's thin legs were still wrapped around him.

"What are you doing?" Loki whined. Thor kept his little brother close to him as he carried him across the room, ignoring the annoying black nails digging into his shoulders.

"Bringing us to the bedroom, to play our game properly."

Their shared room was also cramped, containing only a queen sized bed and their drawers of earth clothes. Loki's guilty pleasure was to wear his cape and armor at home, and he found himself frequently doing the laundry as an excuse to wash it over and over, hanging it up neatly in the closet and turning his nose up at the jeans and shirts Thor picked out for him. (Though he'd never admit he did love really fancy suits)

The God of Thunder gently laid Loki down on the bed before turning to shut the door. He then wasted no time in relieving his brother of his messy clothes until the smaller god was before Thor in all his glory, his body much more slender and beautifully pale, his half hard-on nestled between his legs. The blonde stared in appreciation before positioning himself over him, unbuckling his own belt as he placed his lips against Loki's.

Their kisses started off slow and sweet. Loki's lips were always soft and inviting, and Thor loved taking his time and enjoying the sensation of chaste kisses with his lovely brother. Of course, Loki got bored quickly and resorted to rough bites that would cause bleeding until Thor got the hint and slipped his tongue into the smaller mans mouth. But the blonde quite enjoyed those too.

Thor pulled away to peel off his jeans and underwear, his own manhood already erect and at attention. It seemed like Loki already had a head start on their little 'game'. Thors warm body surrounded Loki's, their chests pressed flush together, and their tongues danced inside each others mouths as they grinded their bare hips together. Skin on skin contact made both gods shudder. The God of Thunder broke the kiss first, moaning as the smaller man panted underneath him. Thor licked his brothers parted lips before moving his attention to the God of Mischief's slim form.

"You were right. It did bruise," Thor said suddenly. He kissed his way down Loki's chest until he reached the round black- and- blue marking his lovers belly. He placed apologetic feather-light kisses across the discolored skin and the smaller god shivered at both the slight pain from the pressure, and the warm fuzzy feeling.

Thor trailed his hands down Loki's sides, smiling at his little brothers content sigh and soft skin beneath his fingertips. Loki was ridiculously sexy to him, especially whenever he let Thor touch and worship his body the way the larger god felt he deserved. He spread Loki's legs apart and planted an open mouth kiss to the inside of his thigh, sucking and biting until Loki was groaning from the feeling, a new mark being left behind. The blonde continued ravishing his lovers lower body, his mouth caressing everywhere except where Loki really wanted, which had fully hardened thanks to Thor's teasing.

"Ahh...H-hurry up and- oh!" The smaller god fisted the sheets as he was suddenly engulfed in warm, wet heat. His back arched up from the bed as Thor sucked his length, the God of Thunder bringing more and more into his mouth as Loki let out a cry and bucked his hips up. "Hnnng.." Pleasure shot through his body as the blonde swirled his tongue around the tip, eager to please his lover like he had many times before. Teeth scraped gently against the smaller mans skin and vibrations from Thor humming around his cock nearly pushed him over the edge. The blonde planted soft kisses up and down the length, then swallowed it again. It was overwhelming and delicious and Loki was so, **so** close to reaching his orgasm...-until he realized just where he was and **why **he didn't want to be cumming just yet. As much as Loki craved Thors mouth around his cock, his pride and need to win beat his desire and he summoned up all his will power and yanked the blonde off with a wet 'pop'.

"Don't think I don't realize what you're doing," Loki accused, a playful smile on his pink lips. His manhood was twitching and dripping, and he fought to keep his voice from cracking as he calmed his breathing.

Thor looked utterly confused. He was about to tell Loki he was simply trying to pleasure his precious little brother, but the god of Mischief simply tugged at his long hair until Thor crawled up to be eye level with him. Honestly, the blonde had forgotten all about the game once he had been presented with his brothers naked body. Loki however, would never forget an opportunity to prove how superior he was. The shorter man wrapped his arms around Thor's muscular shoulders and their bodies fit back together like puzzle pieces, Loki's slick wet member sliding agonizing slow along the blondes.

"B-brother, wouldn't you like to make love to me?" Loki questioned.

Thor let out a strangled moan at his brothers words and sped up the rubbing of their hips. "Always, Loki," Thor whispered, his voice rough and deep from lust.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The smaller god grabbed the blondes hand and brought it up to his mouth, liberally coating Thor's fingers in saliva. He watched him suck and lick with a hungry look in his eyes. "Prepare me."

The God of Thunder moved quickly, pressing his fingers against Loki's hole. He eased a finger in slowly, barely able to hide his anticipation as the smaller god beneath him took a sharp intake of breathe. The burning sensation on his insides made Loki clench around his finger from the pain. "Relax your body brother."

"I know what to -ahhh- do!" Thor shoved a second finger in, moving in and out in a scissoring motion, stretching Loki open. No matter how many times they'd done this before the raven-haired man was always virginally tight. When a third finger was rubbing against the bundle of nerves Loki was writhing and moaning against the cool sheets, and the blonde decided that it would have to be enough preparation.

The larger man removed the digits from his lover, wiping them off on the covers as he leaned back to sit Indian style on the bed. Loki craned his neck to follow Thor, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Sit on my lap," Thor ordered.

The God of Mischief blushed slightly from such an intimate choice, but he complied, positioning himself over Thor's body with shaking legs, his bare ass brushing against the blonde's length. Thor held his hips, and for a moment they simply stared into each others eyes, shocking green connecting with deep blue. Then the blonde smiled lovingly and Loki looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Thor brought him close, slowly guiding Loki down onto the head of his cock to push through the tight ring of muscle.

They both gasped as Thor eased Loki lower and lower, going slow to allow his brother time to adjust. He resisted his urge to start thrusting right away, knowing it would take a bit for Loki's pain to melt completely into pleasure. It took a while, but eventually Loki sat perched on Thor's thighs as the blonde **finally** pulled him all the way down, now completely filling the other man. It was so much...The smaller god whimpered as the blonde's hard length twitched deep inside of him.

After a moment Loki was lifted up, Thor's cock moving with less friction from Loki's lubricated entrance as Thor let gravity send Loki sliding down again, his small body shuddering at every movement. The warmth from the blonde's length **burned **through Loki, the sensation on his inner walls sending small twinges up his back and groin. The God of Mischief bucked his hips in need, pre-cum dripping from his cock, which was sandwiched between their stomachs.

"Thor please..."

All too happy to comply, the larger god began rocking up into him.

The blonde was clutching his fragile hips hard enough to leave bruises, fixing his position to impale him better, setting a steady rhythm. Loki cried out, Thor trying new angles to attempt to find that sweet spot that would drive his brother mad. Loki threw his head back in ecstasy as Thor pumped into him greedily, letting out short quick gasps of air at each thrust. Loki's lean body was shining with sweat. Usually slicked back hair was messy and ruffled, stray strands hanging down in front of his face, and his cheeks were flushed. The smaller gods eyes had fluttered shut, but Thor's were wide open, taking in every sight and sound Loki had to offer and simply marveling at how truly beautiful his little brother was as he took him.

"Ack!...**ah**...mmph," Loki's cries were cut short as Thor kissed him, rough and slobbery, thrusts becoming erratic. Harder, Faster. Pain registered on his back as Loki clawed his skin. Thor's hand moved between them to jerk the smaller god off at each thrust, muffled moans spreading through the room. The smaller god couldn't help but hold on for dear life, his own body out of his control as he moved mindlessly in their dance of intimacy.

The God of Thunder came first. Feeling his orgasm tear through him, he filled his brother up to the hilt, ramming harshly against Loki's prostate, letting out an animalistic growl that sent shivers up Loki's spine. The smaller god screamed at the rough treatment, flailing when Thor pulled away to sink his teeth unbearably hard into Loki's neck. A mix of pain and bliss surged through him, the blondes seed shooting deep into him and overflowing from their union. It was all too overwhelming, pleasure exploding in the smaller man's gut, and** finally **he came, yelling his brothers name at the top of his lungs as his cum sprayed across both their stomachs.

Loki's body went limp and he slumped over, head resting against Thor's shoulder, gulping at the hot air. The blonde moved back to lay on the bed, bringing his lover with him, Thor's spent length pulling out in the process. The raven-haired man laid his head on Thor's chest, feeling sore and used, but extremely satisfied nonetheless. Thor was stroking his hair, and some of Loki's own cum had rubbed onto his cheek, but he was too tired to care about that, or the liquid slowly dripping from his backside.

"Hey, brother," Loki started. He pulled up so his face was hovering above Thor's, his eyes shining, voice slightly hoarse. "Guess what?"

Thor brought his hands up to cup his lovers face, wiping at the cum with his thumb. "Yes Loki?" He was expecting something genuine, maybe an I love you, or a compliment on their sex. Loki touched their foreheads together, smiling as he opened his swollen lips to speak. "**I won**."


End file.
